The Other Side
by UniQuorn333
Summary: (Song by Jason Derulo) "Why were you hurting the birds?" "They were looking at me funny." REMUS/SIRIUS *SLASH*


So, hey! This is my first story (I just wrote it on my iPod, like, TEN MINUTES AGO.) anyway, I hope one will like and review!

The library door slammed, and all heads turned to look towards it. Remus Lupin stood guilty, his hands only centimetres away from the door. He offered the many bibliophiles/last minute-homework-doers a small smile. Remus raised his hand and waved to the students. "Hello...this door, it...uh...It wouldn't close, and I sort of...well...pushed it with just a tad," he showed them two fingers, a few millimetres apart. "Too much force."

Remus speed walked to the table closest to him, and buried his head into to book that was left in front of him. It was called, 'Izzy's Wild Time With a Bulgarian Beater'. Remus made a face of disgust, and flung the book as far as he could. "Disgusting," he muttered to himself.

At that moment, a loud cry was heard. "OW! This book, like totally just like, I dunno, flew outta nowhere and hit me!" A Hufflepuff second year was clutching her head, tears falling to the ground. The Hufflepuff looked at the book again, and joyfully shouted, "hey! I just lost this book! I am like, soooo happy to get it back!"

Remus' eyes widened open in disbelief. A second year? Reading a dirty book? What was wrong with this world?

"OH! REMMIE! There you are!" Sirius Black's voice boomed around them, and the students all glared at Remus again.

Remus rolled his eyes at his dark-haired friend, and pulled him down into the seat beside him. "You're going to get us kicked out, Padfoot!" Remus hissed, looked wearily around at the people in the library, who all stared menacingly at them.

Sirius saw what Remus was doing, and showed the mass of people his middle finger. "FUCK YOU!" He shouted.

Remus lifted up his bag, and swung it onto his back. He looked down at Sirius, and said emotionlessly, "I don't know you."

A gust of wind hit Sirius as Remus stalked off. Sirius sighed. Of course Remus would be over dramatic, wouldn't he? Sirius lifted himself from his seat, and followed Remus.

A few long minutes later, Sirius found Remus by the Owlery, throwing twigs at the owls. "Take that, you stupid bird!" The owl jumped and flapped its wings, before settling back down, glaring at Remus. "And you too, bitch! Think you could escape me?!" Another bird was targeted.

Silently, Sirius creeped up behind Remus, his hands extended. His shaky hands grabbed Remus, and pushed him to the ground. "Why were you hurting the birds?"

Remus threw another glare at the offending creatures. "They were looking at me funny."

Sirius sighed exasperatedly, and sat down beside Remus. "You just can't go around throwing sticks at birds because they 'looked at you funny'." Remus nodded, and lay down on the grass.

He looked at Sirius, who was wringing his hands. "Padfoot, are you okay?"

Sirius turned sharply to Remus, and gave him a stiff nod. "Yeah, why were you late to the library?"

Closing his eyes, Remus shuddered. "Snape...he...he tried to...ugh...SNOG me."

Sirius choked on air, coughing violently. Remus whacked him on the back, but Sirius was still in shock. "He tried to what?! He can't go around trying to snog other people's men!"

"'Other people's men'? Who's men, exactly?" Remus questioned.

With a small chuckle, Sirius mumbled something incomprehensible. Remus thought he had gone deaf, and started to tap his ears.

Sirius was confused, and then he realised Remus hadn't heard him. "Remus! You're not deaf, you just didn't hear me." Remus sighed in relief, and Sirius continued. "I said...'my man'."

"...I...what?" Remus lay in surprise. His man? What did that even mean?

The grass ruffled around them, and Sirius got up onto his knees, hovering over Remus. "I said you're my man." His lips met Remus', and he eagerly kissed back. Sirius was ecstatic that Remus kissed back, and he smiled into to kiss.

They broke apart a few minutes later, both panting heavily. Sirius rested his forehead against Remus'. "I like you too, then." Remus told him.


End file.
